Computing devices can be expensive to replace. Often, these computing devices contain sensitive information about the owner of the computing device. The inherent cost of the computing device and the sensitive information contained therein can make the computing device a tempting target for criminal activity. As computing devices, such as laptops, have become more prevalent, there has been an increased need to prevent such criminal activity. However, the portability of many computing devices has lead to numerous challenges in preventing criminal activity that involves those computing devices.